Why is he alone ?
by Anya M
Summary: Datant de février 2007 ; le premier texte les concernant.


Why is he alone ?

Elle était… seule. Seule dans sa chambre sombre et froide, d'habitude si accueillante. Et elle ne comprenait pas.  
Pourquoi… Pourquoi seul lui savait sans poser de questions. Pourquoi les autres ne voulaient pas le voir.  
Pourquoi…  
Pourquoi voulaient-ils fuir le rêve ?

Pourquoi tous ces jugements, tous ces regards ?

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de ses jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine. Dans la pénombre, on aurait tout aussi bien pu confondre sa silhouette avec des coussins mal disposés. Les draps pendaient lamentablement du matelas sur lequel elle se trouvait.

Encore ces cauchemars. Ces horreurs qui faisaient ressembler son lit à un champ de bataille. Ces luttes éphémères qui, inexorablement, la rapprochaient des ténèbres qu'elle craignait plus que tout… Pourquoi la lumière ne voulait-elle pas reparaître ?

Un sanglot nerveux s'échappa de sa gorge. Non. Il fallait retenir les larmes qui picotaient ses paupières closes. Il ne devait pas les voir ; il ne méritait pas tout ce mal qu'elle semait autour d'elle. Lui, il devait vivre. Sans subir tout ça. _Heureux…_

Elle tourna lentement son visage vers le corps étendu auprès du sien. Il dormait. N'avait rien entendu.  
Tant pis…

''_Egoïste…_''

Tant mieux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache, pas cette fois.

Doucement, elle se rallongea à ses côtés. Calme, réalité. Rêve. _Apaisement…_

Avec ses pieds, elle replaça maladroitement la couverture sur leurs jambes. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, une hallucination. Ce qu'elle avait vu, entendu, senti. Reflet de toutes ces angoisses.  
Irréel. Il était là, rien d'autre ne comptait.

Elle referma les yeux. Obscurité, silence. Vide. _Soulagement…_

Elle _voyait_…

Des silhouettes, la distinction de certains visages. **Eux**. Eux qui mettaient le doigt sur le moindre défaut. Eux qui jugeaient sans connaître…

Puis elle _entendait_…

Des murmures, des paroles. **Mensonges**. Leurs sarcasmes qui jamais n'en finissaient. Cette voix qui toujours savait trouver le point qui faisait mal. Tranchant. _Véridique._

Et elle _sentait_…

Ces mains autour de sa gorge qui serraient, serraient… Cri étouffé, appel à l'aide. Pas de réponse. _Douleur…_

Mal… Elle méritait tout ça. Egoïste, décevante.  
Et toujours cette même question. Pourquoi ? **Pourquoi ?!**

- POURQUOIIII ?!

Sueurs froides, front brûlant. Cauchemars. Encore et toujours.

- El ?

Elle le sentit gigoter auprès d'elle. Il la devina se prostrer à nouveau comme elle l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant.

- Elnöra ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien. Je… Un cauchemar…

''_Non. Rendors-toi. Je pourrais… te faire tant de mal_.''

Elle ne voulait pas tout ça. Tous ces espoirs qu'elle avait donnés à un grand nombre de personnes, toutes ces promesses. Echec, déception.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il ne devait pas savoir.

- Ce n'est pas rien. Qu'as-tu vu ?

''_Je ne veux pas que tu supportes mes erreurs._''

- Explique-moi, qu'est-il arrivé ?

''_Pourquoi poses-tu toutes ces questions ?_''

- … Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ?

''_Tiens-tu donc tant à souffrir_ ?''

- … Je… Je ne peux pas.

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et saisit un ongle entre ses dents, seul survivant de ses dix doigts.

- Tu ne peux pas quoi ?

Son souffle s'était rapproché. Elle sentit sa main se poser sur son dos, la faisant frissonner.

''_Non… Pas de contact, je t'en prie_.''

Nerveusement, elle serra les mâchoires et tira légèrement.

- El'.

''_Ne me parle pas. Ne te rends-tu pas compte de ce que tu fais ?_''

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de l'adolescente.

- Pourquoi…

Un mot, un seul qui résonna dans l'ombre muette de la pièce. Empli d'incompréhension, de mépris. De douleur.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

La voix d'Yvänn s'éleva à son tour, balayant l'écho de la précédente.

- Pourquoi doit-on toujours rendre des comptes ?

Agressivité, défensive. Il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Rarement.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es le seul à comprendre ? Le seul à qui je n'oserais pas faire de mal. Que je ne souhaiterais jamais décevoir.

''_Pourquoi les mots sortent-ils alors que je préférerais te les cacher ?_''

Ses phrases étaient brusques, cassantes. Le blanc de son ongle commença à rougir.

- Pourquoi ils ne veulent pas te voir ? Pourquoi disent-ils toutes ces choses qui me blessent ? Pourquoi je trouve cela injuste alors que c'est tout ce que je mérite ?

''_Je ne sais pas si je veux des réponses, mais je ne sais plus me taire_.''

Une tache vermillon se dessina sur le drap blanc.

Deux.

- Je… Je ne comprends pas.

Pas de larmes, pas de réaction à la souffrance.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là, qu'il l'aide. Il ne savait pas comment, mais c'était indispensable.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi je fais tant de mal ?

- Arrête…

Troisième goutte sur le tissu immaculé.

''_Arrêter quoi ? La vérité fait si mal que ça ?_''

Elle lâcha son pouce meurtri et sentit ses muscles se tendre un peu plus sous l'interdiction. « **Ordre** » aurait été plus juste.

- Arrêter quoi ?

Elle ne comprenait pas. Se punir était pourtant… correct, non ?

- Ca !

Brusquement, il saisit sa main. Elle ne sursauta pas, se contentant d'éviter son regard. Ne pas le croiser. Surtout pas…

Il serrait le poignet gracile, observant le sang qui s'écoulait lentement de la peau pâle.

Il effleura de ses lèvres la paume légèrement moite.

Frisson, tremblement. _Répulsion_.

- N… Non. Ne me touche pas ! Je suis… Je…

Ne prenant pas garde aux avertissements de la jeune fille, Yvänn continua à presser de temps à autre sa bouche contre le creux de la main d'Elnöra.

- Je… Je suis un…

Elle avait crispé les paupières, coincée entre l'envie de lui envoyer un coup à la figure et de prolonger ce moment.

''_Contradictoire. __**Profiteuse…**_''

- Ta ligne de vie est pourtant longue.

Les tremblements commencèrent à se calmer. Ses yeux ne laissaient passer aucune larme, mais ne pouvaient dissimuler les sentiments qu'elle tentait de contenir.

''_Non, ne le regarde pas_.''

- Ce serait bête de la gâcher, non ?

Oui. Non… Peut-être… A quoi bon ?

La bouche de l'adolescente s'entrouvrit, laissant libre cours à quelques paroles maladroites.

- Je ne veux pas… que tu souffres à ma place.

''_Comment as-tu osé lui dire ? Idiote !_''

- Et moi, je ne veux pas que tu souffres seule.

Ton sans équivoque.

Il glissa sa main dans la sienne, ses doigts s'entrelacèrent autour des siens. Pas de contact visuel.

- Je suis égoïste.

- Dans tes rêves.

- Mon rêve, c'est toi…

- Et il s'est réalisé.

''_Pourquoi arrives-tu toujours à m'émouvoir ?_''

La plaie ne saignait plus. Doucement, précautionneusement, Yvänn prit son autre main dans la sienne. Un battement raté, une envie farouche.

''_Pourquoi me fais-tu perdre tous mes moyens quand je suis face à toi ?_''

Une envie de le serrer contre elle, sentir sa chaleur. Sa sincérité. Son cœur cognant contre le sien.

- Regarde-moi.

Plus une demande qu'une obligation. Lui aussi avait besoin. Besoin de son regard dans le sien, de son sourire. _D'elle…_

''_J'ai pourtant si honte, mais…_''

Elle leva ses yeux vers ceux de cristal, presque timidement, comme si c'était la première fois.

''_Mais je ne veux pas te décevoir…_''

Rencontre. Compréhension. Osmose.  
_Ailleurs…_

- J'ai peur…

Elle était franche, il le savait.

- Il ne faut pas.

Diamant liquide sur la joue nacrée. Unique.

Il l'invita d'un geste et elle n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle se précipita contre lui et le serra. Fort. Maladroitement, brutalement. Il comprenait. Leur souffle saccadé rythmaient chaque seconde qui passait, mais pas une seule fois elle ne desserra son étreinte.

Ses bras, sa peau. Son odeur. Ses lèvres._ Lui…_

- Je… Je…

Respiration désordonnée, douleur à la poitrine.

''_Pourquoi ne puis-je te le dire ? Alors que tu fais tout ça pour moi…_''

- Y… Yvänn…

- Shht…

_Apaisée…_

Parce que sans lui, sa vie ne serait plus la même. Parce qu'il a toujours su…

''_J'ai tant besoin de toi…_

_Pardonne-moi…_''

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

- Je suis là…

Et les vraies larmes coulèrent…

11/02/2007

Merci Crys'…


End file.
